The Yeast 2-Hybrid Core will provide support and expertise in detection of novel protein-protein interactions through Yeast 2-Hybrid screening for the COBRE research Project Leaders, as well as other faculty both at Sanford Research/USD and at regional research institutes. The core will provide several different approaches for Yeast 2-Hybrid screening, allowing for the design of a unique, customized method for screening protein-protein interactions that best meet the needs of each individual project. By centralizing these Yeast 2-Hybrid services, the core will minimize labor and cost to individual laboratories interested in performing screens as well as bring forth the yeast genetics expertise of the core director to expedite troubleshooting or manipulation of screening systems to better meet their needs. The purpose of this core is to support the goals of the COBRE Project Leaders and other research scientist seeking to uncover novel protein-protein signaling complexes.